


Start Of Something New (Stony Edition)

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Start Of Something New [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stony Man Series - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: We have heard of how SamBucky came along, let’s have a go with Stony love story.Steve Rogers:An artist that is known island wide, every museum has his art. Main inspiration; Bucky Barnes, his best friend, his first love. Works part time like Bucky, also draws his art just for hobby.Tony Stark:Billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, sole heir of Stark Industries. Everyone knows Tony will never settle down, and he won’t stick to one partner, Pepper was a different story, high school sweetheart cum personal assistant.But what if these 2 opposites attract.





	1. The meeting

It was March, Steve was busy celebrating Bucky’s birthday, like every year, Bucky only want to get a drink at the nearest bar, and just end up in bed with some random chick. But this year, Steve wanted it to be special, he literally booked a part of the club they were going, so they could enjoy their night. As he stood outside and waited for Bucky, as usual Bucky liked to make an entrance, a shorter brunette man bumps into him, he was slightly tipsy, Steve could see that. “ **Whoa whoa whoa, you okay buddy?** ” Steve asked as he held the man steady, **“I’m alright! I’m okay! I’m fine!** ” The man said, as he steadied himself, holding Steve’s broad arms, **“Are you from heaven?”** The man asked as he squeezed Steve’s biceps, **“Cos honey, I think you’re an angel from above!”** The man continued, earning a chuckle from Steve **, “Are you sure you’re okay buddy?”** Steve asked again, as the man stood up straight, **“Damn your voice is even sexier, God must have loved you too much and hate me, cos seeing you honey, I want to sin so badly!”** The man continued, Steve just shook his head and laugh **, “I’m Steve by the way,”** Steve said as he held his hand out for a shake. **“I’m Tony by the way, but you can call me yours tonight”** Tony replied with a growl. Tony was definitely drunk, “ **Tones! There you are, I’ve been searching everywhere for you!”** a red hair lady came out of nowhere, tugging Tony by the arm, **“let’s go back inside, you still have a few more drinks to go before they sign the contract!”** she continued. “Hold **up, I was talking to my angel, don’t pull me away”** Tony said as he swatted her arms away, **“Your angel can wait, but the devil inside won’t be happy if you delay shit again, “** She continued, **“I’m sorry, can I take my man back inside?”** The red hair lady continued, **“Steveeeee, don’t let this devil take me away, I want to be with you!”** Tony whined, he made grabby hands to Steve **, “Come on Tones, I don’t have the whole night, let’s go!”** The red hair lady continued, **“Your Steve can wait alright,”** The lady continued to tug Tony’s arm, “By **the way, I’m Pepper Potts, Steve, right?”** Pepper said as she held her hands out, she and Steve shook hands before Pepper decided to literally drag Tony away. **“I’ll see you later Angel!”** Tony shouted as he was dragged away, Steve could only chuckle and shook his head. Just in time Bucky arrives, they both walked into the club, they finally got to their table, **“Happy Birthday Punk!** ” Steve said as he rubs Bucky’s hair, **“Come on! It took me forever to look this good, don’t ruin it buddy!”** Bucky said as he pushed Steve’s hands away. The night went well, Steve never did bump into Tony again, he was kind of bumped, but it was his best friend’s birthday, so he had to have fun. As Steve hail a cab done, he could see at the corner of his eyes, a brunette man was rushed into a car, he knew that was Tony, but well it was getting late, there’s still another night to see him.

It was a week after Bucky’s birthday, Steve had to attend an exhibition for his arts, it was a charity event after all, whoever bought his arts, the money will be donated to the charity of his choice. There was businessman, celebrities, top stars, it was a private event after all. Steve dressed in his best suit, as he walked around the exhibitions, reading the fine prints that was written by the arts. He had his best five arts displayed by the corner, his favourite was his newest edition, a portrait of the brunette he met that night, he names it “ANGEL”, after what Tony called him, it didn’t really look like Tony, but it still looks like Tony at the very first glance. As he stood nearby his arts, a group of businessmen was checking out his arts, and he could see Tony was one of them and Pepper was standing by his side, **“ANGEL?”** Tony read out, “ **S. Rogers? who is this artist? His arts are really breath-taking,”** Tony continued, as he looks through all the other four artworks, he walked back to the one he liked, Angel. He stood there for a good 5 minute, then he passed a paper to Pepper, before he walked off again, Steve just blended into the surroundings, watching Tony as he walked about. Just as Steve was about to leave the room, **“Steven!”** Mr. Smith called after him, he was one of the directors of this museum, **“It must be your lucky day, because someone bought all of your arts, and they requested if it’s possible for you to personally send your arts to their place?”** he continued. Steve could only smile at it, “ **And the buyer paid 1 million for all of your arts, so choose your charity, mate.”** Mr. Smith continued. Steve was speechless, no one ever paid that much for his arts, he really wondered who was the one who paid for it, “how **about just to the cancer society, and also the orphanage down the road?”** Steve said as he rubs the back of his neck. **“Sure thing, also are you free to deliver the arts by today?”** Mr. Smith continued. **“Sure, thing Sir, just update me the address, and I will send it later on.”** Steve replied. **“Stark Tower, the big building downtown”** Mr. Smith replied. As soon as the event ended, Steve packed up his arts, put it all in his car, and he starts the drive to Stark Tower, it was already 7 pm as he reached Stark Tower, he had to go through security screening, then only did they let him up the building, he was supposed to put the 4 other artworks in the office, while Angel was to be up in the penthouse. **“Mr Stark, Mr Rogers is here with your artwork.”** Jarvis, one of Tony’s trusted butler, said as he led Steve into the penthouse, “ **Just let him sit in the living room okay Jarvs, I’ll be out in a while.”** Tony replied, Steve just took a sit on the large sofa, soon Tony came out to great his guest, “ **Steve!”** Tony exclaimed as he saw Steve, **“Tony!”** Steve exclaimed as he stood up, **“oh wow, what a small world, Steve, so you’re S. Rogers then!”** Tony asked, as he smiled widely to Steve, **“ haha yeah, small world, didn’t expect you were my secret buyer,”** Steve replied, **“ I love your art Steve, especially Angel, it looks like something familiar”** Tony said as he took a sit next to Steve, **“ haha it was actually inspired by someone, I drew that the night after I met him.”** Steve replied as he rubs the back of his neck, he could feel his face was burning up. **“That’s kind of sweet you know, being someone’s inspiration”** Tony said as he looks at Steve, **“Your hands can create something beautiful, I’m really surprised, what else can those hands do?”** Tony smirks, eying Steve. Steve was already red like a lobster, **“I can sculpt too, woods, clay, even ice, you name it, I can do it.”** Steve replied. “ **Just nice, I have a party coming up in like a week, I’m thinking of having an ice sculptor of myself for the party, are you up for its Steve?”** Tony asked, **“Sure thing, how do you want it to look like, I can get it done for you, I can show you a sample once I’m done, then the actual day, I’ll make it bigger alright.”** Steve replied. Then they start discussing about how they want it to be, hopefully it will turn out great.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decided to get to know Steve more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying the whole chatroom and text thing, wonder if it's good. sorry for the short chapter, work was tough for me.

Steve and Tony spend the whole evening talking about things, like how Steve become an artist, how Tony became the heir of Stark Industries, it was just basic introduction, “ **So Steve, I assume you’re single right now?”** Tony asked, as he sips his coffee, **“Yup, have been for quite a while, my best friend Bucky, tried hooking me up with a few guys at work or at the bar, can’t seem to like them.”** Steve replied as he sips his own coffee, “ **why not? You don’t like guys?”** Tony asked again, “ **Or you’re not those homophobes or anything right? Not wanting to offend you though.”** Tony continued, as he looked at Steve, **“Nah, I’m straight as a circle,”** Steve chuckled, “ **I actually supports LGBT, since Bucky is bisexual and stuff, but I have only interest in mans at the moment,”** Steve replied, “ **Why you asked Tony? Are you like against LGBT or something? Or you can’t work with a gay artist?”** Steve turn to ask, Tony choked on his coffee, **“ No, I never meant like that, I myself is gender fluid, I got both ways actually, whatever floats my boats I guess”** Tony replied, “ **And why would I not want to work with such a good looking artist, you can draw me naked next time, “** Tony replied and winked at Steve, as the night got later, they finally finish discussing about the project, it was already past midnight, and Steve had to go home, it has been a long day for him. As he got in his car, his phone vibrated,

**Steve Rogers:**

**Hey Steve, you can just come over on Monday, and I shall prepare a room for you. The party will be next Friday evening, just tell me what you need, I will get it prepared by Monday. Have a safe drive home and rest well, see you on Monday. -T. Stark.**

**Tony:**

**Sure thing, I’ll update you tomorrow on what are the things needed for me, it was nice talking to you, you too have a good rest. See you on Monday Tony- Steve.**

Steve continued the drive home, smiling from ear to ear, he was happy, and he felt comfortable talking to Tony.

 

Tony couldn’t sleep that night, he was excited to meet Steve again on Monday. He was smiling so wide that his cheeks start to hurt. He decided to get online and talk to his buddies, they sure know what to do,

**IRON’S CHILDRENS:**

**IronMan: whaddup buds, anyone awake?**

**WARMACHINE: Tones, it’s 2am in the morning, it better be important right now!**

**F@Lcon: Yeah tones, it’s too early for your drunk drama right now.**

**IronMan: hello my 2 loveable best friends, and no I’m not drunk, maybe drunk in love.**

**WARMACHINE: spill it dumbass, I don’t have the whole night to talk to you, I have to get back to Afghanistan tomorrow!**

**IronMan: you guys remember the blonde dude I was talking to you guys about like a while back,**

**F@Lcon: yeah, the dude you won’t stop ogling his ass, Pepper told us about. Wassup with him?**

**WARMACHINE: plase don’t tell me you banged him already? Cos dude, first base first not third base!!!**

**SaltNPepper: it’s 2 fucking AM, and I’m awake entertaining your bullshit, Tones!**

**F@Lcon: Hey there peps, sorry to drag you into this ugly mess.**

**IronMan: why is pepper in our musketeers group chat? No, I did not bang him, yet @WARMACHINE.**

**SaltNPepper: check the group name dumbass, his name is Steve guys!**

**WARMACHINE: so, about this Steve dude, wassup with him that you have to wake us up at 2 am.**

**IronMan: So, Steve is an artist.**

**SaltNPepper: You mean, his Fucking Steve Rogers? The artist that you paid like a million dollars for his arts?**

**F@Lcon: What the hell Tony, I know you’re fucking rich but damn boy, also his names ring a bell right now. Steve Rogers, by any chance he was in military?**

**WARMACHINE: what the fuck boy, give me that money instead, or better invest in our marine’s boy. Steve really rings a bell. Is he like tall, blonde and really pale looking, nice chest, great ass?**

**F@Lcon: is his best friend also name James or Bucky?**

**IronMan: great ass, yes. Yeah, I guess you all got it right, unless there’s another Steve in the Air force or Marines I should know of? He was in the army if I’m right.**

**SaltNPepper: Steven Grant Rogers, born on 4 th July, known for being Captain America in the military, lead a few troops to the war, and won a few too many times, best friend: James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short. They decided to drop out of army due to personal reasons, Steve decided art was his calling, so he decided to draw, he was a street artist, until one of the directors from some renowned museum/ gallery, found him and decided to portray his art, since then he got famous, and will only go by the name S. Rogers. **

**WARMACHINE: good job Peps, nice information, yup it’s the same Captain Rogers.**

**IronMan: I love you pepper! Thank you for all this information, I knew it why I hired you to be my personal assistant.**

**SaltNPepper: I’m not just your assistant, I’m your fucking google, and also your standby girlfriend/ fiancée, cos you just don’t think with your brain anymore.**

**F@Lcon: so, you mean Bucky or James, whatever his name, the well-known sharp shooter, best sniper is the best friend of this renowned artist. Wow!**

**IronMan: it seems like our falcon here seems pretty interested in Bucky huh?**

**SaltNPepper: guys I’m going back to bed, its 3 am and I really need to sleep right now.**

**WARMACHINE: goodnight peps, I have to sleep too, long ass flight tomorrow, night my lovers.**

**WARMACHINE SIGNED OFF**

**SaltNPepper SIGNED OFF**

**F@Lcon: I’m beat too, I’m going to bed soon. I’ll come over tomorrow okay tones.**

**IronMan: Goodnight my loves. See you tomorrow Sam.**

**F@Lcon SIGNED OFF**

**IronMan SIGNED OFF**

It was already 3 am, when tony went back to his room, his phone was blinking, indicating a notification.

**Steve Rogers:**

**Hey, I just got home, I’m sorry it’s already late. Phone died on me. hope I didn’t disturb you sleeping.**

**Tony:**

**No worries, sorry for the late reply, was busy with work just now. Thank god you got home safe, I would be worried sick, such a handsome dude being out so late, It’s pretty dangerous.**

**Steve Rogers:**

**You’re awake! You shouldn’t stay up too late Tones, it’s bad for the health. Also, I’m not that handsome to start with, haha.**

**Tony:**

**You’re so fucking handsome Stevie, I should hand you to the police, cos you stole my heart, hunny.**

**Steve Rogers:**

**You just made me blushed Tones. Stop it with the pickup lines, I’m not really good at it. Haha. You should go to sleep soon. It’s getting late.**

**Tony:**

**I can’t sleep, but you must be really exhausted, you’ve been running around my mind the whole day.**

**Steve Rogers:**

**Haha that’s cute, I guess you must be tired too, cos you’re still running around mine right now.**

**Tony:**

**Smooth. Haha we should probably sleep, have a good rest my angel. I’ll see you soon.**

**Steve Rogers:**

**You too have a good rest angel, it must be tiring to look this fine. Take care and goodnight.**

**Tony:**

**Smooth my man. Alright goodnight honey, dream of me.**

Tony just locked his phone and went to sleep smiling, he was happy. This must be the happiness his mum promised him before she died.


	3. The Love, The Flirting, The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally start working on his art for Tony, sorry some hurt in this chapter and it's a bit long, bare with me, if you actually read my SAMBUCKY version, you do know Sam lost his arm, so here's a part of it.

It was finally Monday, as soon as Steve walked into Stark Tower lobby, Jarvis was there to greet him, **“Good Morning Mr Rogers,”** Jarvis greeted him, **“Good Morning to you too, it’s Jarvis, right?”** Steve asked as he held his hands out for a shake, **“yes sir, it’s Jarvis, have you had your breakfast Sir? I’m making some for Mr Stark in a while.”** Jarvis replied as he shook Steve’s hands. **“Please just call me Steve,”** Steve replied, as Jarvis led him into the elevator, **“and no I didn’t have my breakfast, I had to rush here, as I might have overslept this morning.”** Steve continued. **“I’ll get breakfast ready for you later on Sir, Mr Stark is currently in his lab, I shall update him on your arrival, he has prepared a room for you to work on, on the 5 th floor, his lab is at the basement. “Jarvis** continued as they finally reached their floor, Jarvis showed him to his room, then he went off to make breakfast. The room Tony prepared for him was very spacious, all the equipment he wanted was there, but something was missing, the main model. As Steve drop all his belongings, and took out his stationaries and his sketchbook, he needed his model so he could start working on his art work. He walked out of the room, and walked to the elevator, he pressed basement floor, he was nervous to meet Tony , he had actually google on Tony, trying to grasp this amazing man, but there were some loopholes, this man is really biting at his curiosity, the more he searched about him, the more he wanted to know more. As the elevator reached the basement and the door open, it was a huge ass lab. But where was Tony? He walked around, looking through the glass windows, there were cars, chemistry things, there were robots. But where was his man? As he took another turn, there Tony was, in his tank top, and sweatpants, working on some robots, he had oil on his face, his hands were covered with motor oil, but his look was the most cutest, his tongue sticks out a bit when he was concentrating, Steve took this opportunity to snap a photo as he slides his phone back into his back pocket, Steve stood there for a good 20mins, watching Tony tinkering with his toys, sketching small details about Tony.

**“There you are Mr Rogers, I’ve been searching all over for you!”** Jarvis said as he taps on Steve’s shoulder, Steve jolted at the sudden contact, causing him to drop his sketchbook and pencil. Tony turned around at the sudden commotion outside his lab, to see Steve blushing as he picked up his things on the floor. **“Steve! You’re early, is it Monday already?”** Tony said as he slides open the door to his lab, **“hey there Tones, and yes, it is Monday, have you been in the lab the whole weekend?”** Steve asked, a bit blushing, **“Mr Stark has been in the lab since Sunday midnight, even when Mr Wilson came to visit, also Mr Wilson is on his floor, I assume still sleeping, he hasn’t been himself lately, Mr Stark. Breakfast is on the 5 th floor, I’ve prepared for both of you” **Jarvis replied as he looked at Tony with a caring look, Jarvis was his old butler way before his parents died, Tony took him in after the accident, since then Jarvis has become his caretaker. **“I’ve also prepared breakfast for Mr Wilson on his floor, please don’t skip your breakfast Mr Stark, Mr Rogers please ensure Mr Stark eats his breakfast and not just drink the coffee.”** Jarvis continued. Then Jarvis just walked away, leaving both man to themselves. **“alright let’s proceed for breakfast, never keep a hungry man waiting!”** Tony said as he grabs Steve’s arms, Tony just hooks his arms around Steve’s and drag him to the elevator. The elevator ride was silent, Steve not bothering to pull away from Tony’ embrace, neither was Tony wanting to pull away his arm, they walked arm in arm to Steve’s room. The smell of pancakes and bacons hitting their noses when they walked into the room, **“mmmmm coffee!”** Tony exclaimed, as he let go of Steve’s arm and made grabby hands to the coffee on the table, **“you make such sinful noises Tones!”** Steve said, a bit upset to the sudden loss of contact. He too grabs his coffee, **“Mmmmm God this taste great!”** Steve said as he too tasted his coffee, **“God I would do anything to have this kind of coffee everyday”** Steve continued as he closed his eyes and enjoying his coffee, **“and you make such sinful faces when you’re please.”** Tony chuckled as he put his coffee down, “ **and you would do anything for another cup of coffee?”** Tony smirk at Steve, Steve just chuckled, then they start digging in to their food.

 

After breakfast, Steve asked Tony to stay, so he can start on his project. “ **I need to measure you out, so I can do a good job sculpting your ice Tones, “** Steve said, as he grabs his measuring tape and stationaries, “ **if you wanna feel me up, you could just say so, I wouldn’t mind at all, I would be more than happy to let you touch me”** Tony teased as Steve got closer to him, **“ God, just stay still will you?”** Steve started to complain, Tony kept fidgeting, **“you do know I don’t like to stay still at all!”** Tony replied, “ **OUCH!”** Tony exclaimed as he rubs his thighs, Steve decided to pinch him, for moving too much, “ **I told you to stop moving right, I need to ensure it is perfect you know!”** Steve chuckled, as he was finally done measuring Tony, he took out his phone and took several pictures of Tony at different angles, to ensure everything would be perfect, just to use it for reference, after everything was done, Steve took a sit at his work table and started working, sketching out how Tony looked like, as Tony just took a sit near him and watched him work, Steve had a habit that once he started concentrating on things, he doesn’t even realise his surroundings. He was busy sketching Tony, not realising the man himself took a nap on the sofa across the room. By the time he was done with the sketch, he turn around on his stool, to see a sleeping man in the sofa, Steve decided to sketch Tony while he was asleep, after he was pleased with what he have sketched, he stood up and walked to Tony, “ **hey sleepyhead, time to wake up,”** Steve said as he shook Tony’s shoulder, Tony slowly blinked awake, “ **are you an angel?”** Tony asked sleepily, **“Because you just took my breath away!”** Tony continued, Steve could only chuckle, Tony always had his ways with words. As Tony finally got up, Steve was done packing his stuff, as they walked out from the room, Jarvis was waiting for them, **“good evening Sir, I have prepared dinner in the common room, Mr Wilson already left this evening, indicating he has work to do.”** Jarvis said as held the elevator for them, “ **Come on Stevie, have dinner with me, before you go off, it was a long day for you right?”** Tony said as he looked at Steve,” **you must be tired from running around my mind the whole day”** Tony continued, earning a giggle from Steve. “ **whatever floats your boat Tones!”** Steve replied, smiling so brightly to Tony.

This was on repeat for the next few days, whenever Tony had some free time, he would walk in to Steve’s room to watch him sculpt, or when Steve wanted to take a break, he would see Tony in his lab, but when Tony has to go for meetings or will not be in the Stark Tower, he would video call Steve and accompany him while Steve worked. Steve loved the attention he was getting from Tony, it made his heart swell. And he was happy constantly, sometimes Tony would complement him, sometimes he would tease Steve or even flirt with him. Whenever Tony got back to his penthouse, sometimes Steve would leave notes on his fridge like, **“ made some sandwiches for you, please eat – S” “ Don’t drink on an empty stomach – S” “Get some food in there, not just coffee – S”** But one note he liked the most was , **“Didn’t see you today, kind of missing your smile and laughter, call me once you free – S”**  It really made Tony’s horrible day better. Soon Friday came, as Tony was busy preparing for the party, it was another Stark Industries random party, Tony was about to launch a new project after all. Steve couldn’t make it to the event as he had another party to be at, but he said he will try to make it before the night end. Steve’s sculptor was the main attraction, it stood about 6ft tall, it was really in detailed, from the hair line to the suit, to the very shoes. Steve was really talented. When the Ice was revealed to Tony, he shed a tear. It was the most beautiful thing he saw, and Steve had worked so hard, it made Tony proud. Everybody talked about the Ice Sculptor like it was the most important thing other than Tony’s new project. As the night nearly ended, Tony was kind of bummed that Steve wasn’t there to celebrate with him, Tony just dragged himself up to his penthouse, clearly annoyed that he couldn’t get drunk and his man wasn’t there. As he walked in to his dining room, he saw a man in a dark suit, standing by the window, looking out of his window. **“Excuse me? Why are you in my house?”**  Tony asked, slowly the man turned to face Tony, Tony almost fainted, it was Steve, his Steve, looking so great in a beautiful suit, **“ sorry couldn’t make it in time for the party, decided to wait for you here, Jarvis let me in actually”**  Steve said as he walked to Tony, he only need to take 4 big steps, and he was directly in front of Tony, Tony smells nice, a mixture of Hugo boss cologne, whisky and hair spray, a smell Steve would call home, this was the scent was the first scent that caught Steve attention when they first met, sometimes Tony would smell heavily of coffee and motor oil, other days he smell like peppermint toothpaste and after shave, but this was his favourite smell out all. Steve just wanted to rub his face into Tony’s neck. **“by the way I got you a gift, to congratulate you on the project,** “Steve said, as he went to grab his gift by the sofa, Tony just followed him, he was to love struck to function properly, GOD! STEVE LOOKS LIKE A SNACK! Tony thought internally. **“TADA! Here you go tones, I hope you like it!”** Steve said as he held out the gift, Tony slowly unwrapped it, it was a painting. Not just an ordinary painting. It was a painting of Tony in his lab, working with his robots, he had oil on his face and arms. The details were perfect. Tony shed a tear. **“hey hey hey, you don’t like it?”** Steve said as he rubs the tears off Tony’s cheeks, **“God Steeb! I love it. It’s beautiful!”**  Tony said as he pulled Steve into a hug, Tony just took a deep breath in, he just breath in Steve scent, a mixture of cheap cologne, wine and obviously after shave. **“ I’m glad you love it, I actually have a backup one, if you don’t like the first one,”** Steve said as he held another wrapped up frame up, Tony let go of Steve and just unwrapped it carefully, it was a portrait of him sleeping on the couch, it made him look peaceful, made him look beautiful, tears kept flowing , it was really beautiful, Tony was happy, he was blessed. He just held Steve tighter, “ **both looks beautiful! God I’m keeping one in my office, another in my room. God I’m blessed, I really am. You’re such a great artist you know.”** Tony said as he looked up to Steve’s face. They held their gaze for a few more seconds, before Steve took the initiative and lean down to Tony.

As their lips brushed, Tony could only smile and lean forward to their kiss, he held Steve tight with one arm, the other hand holding onto Steve’s cheeks, while Steve hands were on his hips, pulling him closer. As they deepen the kiss, Tony pushed Steve back, lightly. Till he falls seated on Tony’s sofa. Tony straddles Steve, **“GOD YOU’RE HOT!”**  Steve said as he finally got up for air, Tony just looked deep in his eyes, he could see lust in Tony’s eyes, **“Lost your words, Stark? “** Steve teased as he rubs his hand on Tony’s thighs, before Steve could continue to tease Tony, Tony just crash his lips onto Steve’s , tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair, Steve released a few quiet moans, as Tony kissed his necks, Steve was slowly unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, their jackets were already thrown somewhere, **“ for a big boy, you’re kind of slow Rogers!”**  Tony said as just decided to rip off his shirt, and start unbuttoning Steve’s shirt, Tony could feel Steve’s chest vibrated when he laughed. There they were, just in their pants, on the sofa, panting loudly, mixture with sinful moans. As they were enjoying themselves, they heard a crash, both looking up to see Pepper Potts standing there, **“WHAT THE FUCK TONY!”** Pepper shouted, before turning her back and ran away, “ **PEPPER COME BACK HERE, IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!”**  Tony shouted after Pepper, as he got off from Steve, trying to chase after her. Steve just got up and took his shirt and jacket, and he was ready to leave, **“ I’ve got to go, I text you later or something”**  Steve said, as he just quickly walked out of the penthouse, he starting to regret things, his face was red, he had tears in his eyes, he felt fucked up. **“STEVE! Please don’t go, please stay, Steve please!”**  Tony begged as he saw Steve walking to the elevator, **“I totally forgot you had a girlfriend Tones, I’m sorry. I got to leave, I’ll text you. I’m sorry for tonight”** Steve said as the elevator door close, Tony felt like his world was crashing down on him, last week he was a happy person, but tonight he was a devastating mess. He lost Pepper, He lost his Steve. Honestly Pepper was just his assistant, nothing else, he never promised her anything, but why did he react that way, why did she run. What about Steve, his feelings for Steve was true, did Steve liked him back? He was hyperventilating, he just grabs his phone in his pocket and dial the first person he could think of, **“HEY it’s Wilson, wassup?”**  Sam answered, **“Tones honey, you okay? Why are you breathing so hard, why are you crying? TONY SPEAK TO ME!”** Sam asked again, raising his voice. **“I need you Sammy, right now. Tower. Please Sammy. I need you. “Tony** was pleading on the phone. **“will be there soon, hold on Tones, I’m here for you Tones, hold on alright honey!”**  Sam said before he hangs up. That night, it changed Tony’s life forever, instead of Sam being there for Tony, Tony had to be there for Sam. 30 mins after ending the call from Tony, Sam got into an accident, where he lost his left arm. As much as Tony needed Sam, Sam needed Tony more.

 

Sam woke up after a few days, In the hospital bed, not able to feel his left arm, when he tried to move it, there was nothing. As he looks at his arm, he only had till his elbow in a bandage, there was nothing more. **“Sammy honey, you’re awake, you are feeling okay love?”**  Tony asked as he sat by Sam’s bed, **“TONES, where’s my arm? Where’s the rest of my arm?”** Sam asked as he looks at Tony, **“the car that you crashed into somehow crushed your arm and it couldn’t be save honey, I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t call you that night. Or not this wouldn’t happen.”**  Tony replied as he tried not to choke on his own tears, he felt the lump in his throat getting bigger. His best friend just lost his partner in a war month back, not he lost his arm. And it was his fault. Tony just looked down, **“Hey honey, it’s not your fault, I was careless on the road, it’s my fault that I wanted to rush to your side, don’t blame yourself. You had enough of self-hate, my love. Please don’t blame yourself”** Sam replied as he used his right hand to caress Tony’s cheeks, he honestly didn’t blame his best friend, he had been drinking at the nearby bar, and he didn’t think rationally, he just got on his bike to meet Tony, his Tony, he could tell Tony was hurt. He just wanted to be there for Tony. He might have lost his arm in a freak accident, but he can’t afford to lose another best friend. He was heavily sedated, but he still props himself up and pull Tony into a hug, **“it will get better for us someday, I promise you that. Someone gonna love us for our ugly scars, battle wound, our flaws, our stupid baggage. If not, I will always be here and love you Tony, I promise you that, people would always say, they would die for you, take a bullet for you. But love, I will live for you. I promise you that, I will love you till the day I die, I’m with you till the end of line!”**  Sam said as he held Tony tighter, Tony was crying so badly, after like 10 mins, “ **are you proposing to me Wilson? Because it sure does feel like one!”**  Tony chuckled as he wipes his tears away, **“Alright by 35, if we’re not married, we will marry each other okay.”** Sam said as he held his pinkie finger out to Tony. **“Sure, thing Wilson, it’s a deal. We’re only like 27 right now. Let’s do this!”**  Tony said as he intertwines their pinkie fingers together.  Things will get better for us okay, Tony reminded himself.


	4. Sam And Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brought Sam home for recovery, instead he was reminded of their sotry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back story of how close Sam was to Tony, and what happened in Chicago, stays in Chicago

It has been a week since the accident, Sam could finally be discharged from the hospital, Tony offered Sam to stay at Stark Tower, he even hire all of the best physiotherapist in New York, Tony locked himself in the lab to build a new prosthetic arm for Sam, there were a few prototype that he discarded, not being perfect for Sam, he would spent his nights In the labs to build it, while his mornings for meetings, and even afternoon, he visited Sam every day without fail, his guilt was eating him up 24/7. He kept blaming himself, if only he wasn’t a dumb love-sick bitch, this wouldn’t have happened, not to his Sammy. Sam was his best friend, after Rhodey though, Rhodey was his best friend through MIT, while Sam was introduced to Tony by Rhodey, it only took one random drinking session, Tony and Sam just clicked and they were always together. When Tony’s parents died in the car crash, Sam was the first one there by his side, hugging him close in the hospital, Rhodey was busy in Afghanistan, Sam helped him with the funeral, with everything, he literally took 3 months of leave just to be with Tony, he held Tony most nights in bed, when Tony went drinking, he stayed close by Tony, when he was nearly mugged, Sam punched the daylight of that asshole, when Obadiah Stane tried to take advantage of Tony when he was high on drugs , Sam nearly stabbed him in the neck, he somehow did break Obadiah’s arm. Sam was like a bodyguard to Tony, Tony appreciated every single time Sam saved him. There were nights when Tony couldn’t sleep, he would call Sam and Sam would accompany him to bed, whenever Sam had to go on missions, he would talk to Tony for hours before he left, not knowing if he will get back safe, they celebrated their birthdays together, even every single holiday, at first glanced people would assume they were dating, hell yeah, they almost officially dated, but things took a wrong turn and both were constantly busy with work, to even commit in a proper relationship,  They agreed to just be close friends, they were comfortable that way.

 

**“Hey there love!”** Tony greeted Sam as he walked through the Stark Tower’s lobby, **“how was the car ride, not to bumpy I hope.”**  Tony continued as he pulled Sam into a hug. **“It was okay babe, I’m just really tired, do you mind making the usual for me?”**  Sam said as he pouts to Tony, **“You know I can’t resist that cute face of yours, alright go to your floor alright, I’ll get Jarvis to make some for you, also let’s just watch a movie together okay?”** Tony said, as he slings his arms over Sam’s shoulder, they got in the elevator and went off to Sam’s floor, as they settle themselves in the common area, Jarvis decided to pop up with their beverages, **“Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows for Mr Wilson, and Coffee with milk for Mr Stark, and some popcorn for both of you.** “Jarvis said as he laid the drinks down, **“I hope you enjoy your stay over here Mr Wilson, Mr Stark has prepared everything for you, “** Jarvis said before going off, **“Thanks Jarvs, you can go ahead and rest, I think me, and Sam would like to order take outs for tonight!”**  Tony said as he waved Jarvis off. Tony sat on Sam’s right side, and he got comfortable under his arms, it was always like that, it doesn’t matter if it was movie nights, or Tony post break ups nights, or even drunk nights, Tony was always under Sam’s arms, cuddling his side, Sam would just cuddle up with Tony, to know that Sam always had a resting bitch face 24/7 and rarely smile in front of strangers, he was a teddy bear, always showing Tony affections. Tony felt like he was 19 again, cuddling up with Sam in his dorm room, watching some stupid movie, after being dump by one of his ex-girlfriends/ boyfriends. Sam would always play with his hair, massage his scalp, sometimes Tony end up laying on his lap with Sam’s hands on his back, rubbing circles. And it was one of those nights, Tony just lay in Sam’s lap, as they watch some Disney movie, Sam just rubs circles in Tony’s back, **“Sammy, do you think I’m worth loving?”**  Tony asked as he turns to look at Sam, Jarvis had lowered the lighting in the common room, but Tony could still make out the furrow of his brows, **“hell yeah Tony, you deserve to marry someone that will love you for what you have, not just your money or your looks. But for your loving heart, never ever bring yourself down alright love.”** Sam said as he looked down at Tony and brushing his hair away from his face, **“ Tones, I will always love you no matter what, you’re my best friend, hell you’re my first love, I would punch the hell out of the asshole that doesn’t treat you right, I would skin him alive for hurting you!”**  Sam continued as he caresses Tony’s face. **“ you deserve the world Tony, you deserve someone who will walk to the end of the world for you, you deserve someone that would hold you tight in bed every night, you deserve all those good morning kisses, you deserve all those compliments, hell, you deserve to be fucking loved.”** Sam said as he looked deep in Tony eyes, **“Steve was stupid to let a gem go, who does he think he is? To just push you away. Who the fuck does Pepper think she was to do that to you, she was the one who cheated on you, and yet you let her work with you, it’s not like you’re dating her again, she was just an assistant, she was the one fucking things up, and just as the moment you finally found love, she destroys it, I don’t know love, why would you still want her in your life, you deserve way better assistant. You know what, she puts the ASS in assistant, for being a fucking Asshole!”**  Sam raised his voice in annoyance. Tony just wiped a tear away and laughed, it was a good laugh, he stomachs ache too much.

It was in MIT that Pepper cheated on him, with some guys, Tony has been dating Pepper since high school, Tony offered to pay for her education at MIT, so they could stay together. First year was great, they had most classes together, by the time 2nd year came, Pepper was a bit distant from Tony, even when Tony offered her to come home with him for the holidays, she declined, saying she missed her family and wanted to go back to her place, so when Tony asked if he could follow her, She flatly said no. According to her, she wants to keep her relationship private. Which Sam called bullshit. So, it was Summer vacation, Sam and Rhodey was on a study break, Sam was also in college but wasn’t in MIT with them. So they decided to go to the nearest bar for a drink, they were In Chicago, one of  Stark’s many homes, as they were getting their drinks, and talked about their school days, it was a hectic bar, but Sam noticed a familiar red head in the crowd, he thought he was too tipsy, but yup Pepper Potts was here with some other guy, wasn’t she back in Seattle? It was the first few nights of Sam meeting Tony for the first time, as Tony was busy getting his drink, Sam elbowed Rhodey in his ribs, **“OUCH! Stop it Sam!”**  Rhodey said as he rubs his sides, **“Isn’t that red hair, Tony’s girl? Cos, I seem to remember the photos of you 3 together.”**  Sam said as he points to a booth on the other side. There Pepper sat with Eddie Brock, one of the assholes in school, Rhodey always wondered why or how that asshole was in school, he was a fucking pricked. But why was Pepper here? Wasn’t she supposed to be Seattle, with her family? Rhodey hated cheaters, how could she cheat on Tony, his Tony, his best friend. Rhodey just stood up and walked over to the booth, **“Hey Peps, didn’t expect to see you in Chicago?** ” Rhodey said calmly as he eyed the couple, Pepper face changed, she was laughing to a joke Eddie was saying, now she just looked shocked. **“Rhodes! What are you doing here?”**  Pepper asked as she eyed Rhodey, she kept glancing to his side, to see if Tony was over here too, but Sam on the other side has already stood up and covered Tony’s view, **“nah I’m here to grab some drinks, what’s good Brocks!”** Rhodey said as he held his hands out to shake Eddie’s, **“Hey there commander, didn’t know you knew my girlfriend, want to join us for a drink?”** Eddie said as he grabs Rhodey’s hands, and shaking it firmly, Rhodey just smile at the couple, he just rolled his eyes and shook his head, **“nah I’m good, I’m with my best friends here, did I tell you Pepper, Sam was very protective of his friends? You’re lucky he doesn’t know you personally!”**  Rhodey replied as he gave a salute and walk away, **“See you soon, ouh and last long you guys!”**  Rhodey said again. As Rhodey walked back to the bar, he just went over to Sam, **“I give you 5 mins, if they don’t get out of this place by then, I give you the permission to raise hell.”** Rhodey whispered to Sam. Sam just smile his mischievous smile and pat Rhodey’s shoulder. Sam loves to make a scene, he loves to raise hell wherever he was. Sam was a pro in the air, but he was better on the ground. It was barely 3 mins, when Tony actually decided he had to pee, which means he have to walk past Pepper’s booth, so he got up without informing others on where he was going, he staggered to the toilet, then he trips on his legs, and fall forward into a booth, what luck was it, Pepper’s booth, **“ oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, Peps hey, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Seattle?”**  Tony asked as he looked up to see Pepper was sitting in Eddie’s lap, her face was shocked, as he reached out his hand to grab Pepper’s arm but was slapped away by Eddie Brock, **“What the fuck are you trying to do Stark! Trying to touch my girlfriend!”**  Eddie raised his voice, **“Your girlfriend? She’s mine and have been mine for the past 3 years Brocks!”**  Tony exclaimed, Tony was sure Pepper haven’t broken up with him. He knew Pepper was a popular girl since high school, boys always chased her, he had caught her a few too many times flirting with others, but he loved her too much to let her go. **“look home boy, she has been my girlfriend since like a year now, go get you own girl alright!”**  Eddie said as he pushed Tony away, bad move Eddie, within seconds, someone punched Eddie in the jaw, **“Nobody touches my best friend!”**  Sam exclaimed after punching Eddie, Sam was ready to break some bones tonight but Tony just grabbed him by the elbow, **“ Come on Sammy, let’s just go, this fight ain’t even worth it, my mum always said, to donate items to the needy, when I no longer need them”**  Tony said as he pulled Sam’s arm, he just wanted to be away from the drama in front of him. Just as the trio walked out the bar, Eddie pulled Sam’s arm, and punched him in the stomach. There was a commotion starting up, next thing Tony knew, punches were flying around, groans and growls could be heard, furniture being turned over, bottles being broken, mugs and shots glass shattered on the ground. Tony could hear the police sirens blaring down the street, he just grabs Sam and Rhodey by the collar and drag them out, they started to sprint behind the alley, out running the police. They manage to get back to Tony’s apartment, since it was like barely 20 mins from the bar, as they all walked into Tony’s apartment, falling on his sofa, and trying to catch their breath, it was a crazy night. Rhodey was the first to get up and moved to his bedroom, he was exhausted. Sam and Tony just laid next to each other, smiling at each other, Tony had never done crazy shit like that ever in his life.

**“That was some crazy shit Wilson!”** Tony exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath, his lungs hurts so much, even if his heart hurts right now, but he felt better cos his buddies were there with him, **“you know what else is crazier?”**  Sam asked as he look over at Tony, with that mischievous smile on his stupid face. **“WHAT?”**  Tony asked, as his breathing settles. **“This!’** Sam said, before he crashes his lips on Tony’s, Tony was shocked, but he still returned the kiss, his hands were in Sam’s hair, as he straddles Sam, as they finally pull apart to breathe, **“My bed now, soldier!”**  Tony commanded, and Sam just comply to it, he carried Tony by his thighs, while Tony hugs his legs around Sam’s waist, and with ease they got in Tony’s room, as Sam laid Tony on his bed, he could see the lust in Tony’s eyes, and it mirrored his, he knew he was a bit tipsy, same to Tony but also both were sober enough to think right now, they know what they were doing, Sam just proceed to kiss Tony’s neck, leaving bite marks for Tony to regret the next morning, small moans starts to escape Tony’s mouth, and that made Sam more turned on, **“ hey love, quiet it down, you might wake the Commander”**  Sam teased as he cups Tony’s mouth, Tony just giggle into Sam’s hands, **“ you could drop a bomb and Rhodes would still be asleep, he’s dead asleep if he’s drunk!”**  Tony replied as he starts licking Sam’s finger, a mixture of alcohol and sweat, Sam just looked deep into Tony eyes, he grinned as he rubs his erection on Tony’s, earning a loud moan from Tony, **“Come on Sammy, don’t tease me!”**  Tony whine as played with Sam’s belts. **“Alright hold on, I need condoms and lubes, love, where is it?”**  Sam asked as he got off from Tony, Tony just growled, he missed Sam’s body heat, he just points to the drawer next to his bed, Sam just smirk and grab what he needed in the drawer, he went back to Tony, and started to kiss Tony’s soft on the lips, then slowly his neck, to his chest, peppering kisses on his sternum, then slowly to his naval area, God, the noises Tony made was sinful. Sam teased Tony erection, by kissing it softly on the outside of his jeans, **“Stop teasing me Sammy Baby!”**  Tony whined as he grabs Sam’s hair, Sam just chuckled, he pulls Tony’s jeans in one smooth pull, and there Tony, laid in his brief. Sam continued to palmed Tony’s erection, earning more sinful moans, he was done teasing Tony, so he just pull off Tony’s briefs, Tony was thick, and he shaved, Sam just licked his lips, and he starts to kiss the head softly, then he lick the slit, earning a groan from Tony, and slowly he slides the whole shaft deep into his mouth, as he was controlling his pace, Tony was grabbing the sheets, he was at his edge, he would come anytime soon, Sam starts to tease his hole, while blowing him, rubbing a lubricated finger around it, slowly inserting one, then two, stretching him out good, yup he hit the spot, **“ Sammy! I can’t hold it in anymore, god you’re so good!”** Tony exclaimed, he starts to pant, **“Then come for me love!”** Sam said as he starts to stroke Tony’s dick. The harder he pumps, the louder the moans, next thing he knew, Tony finally came, covering Sam’s hands with white sticky cum. **“GOD, you taste so fucking good Stark!”**  Sam said as he licks his fingers, swallowing Tony’s cum, Tony dick twitch in arousal when he saw what Sam did, Sam just slide on a condom, and he readied himself at Tony’s entrance, **“You ready love? “**  Sam asked, he needed to know if Tony really wanted this as much as he wanted it, Tony could only just nod in agreement, slowly Sam slides his dick into Tony, his pace was slow at first, then it grew faster and faster, Tony decided to touch himself too, he was stroking himself, Sam had hit his prostate too many times, and he was about to come again, as he was about to come, **“ GOD, you’re so tight Love!, I’m about to come baby!”** Sam said as he fastens his pace, holding on to Tony’s hips, leaving bruises for the next day. Within minutes, both of them came, Sam slowly slides his limped dick out of Tony, as they lay next to each other, catching their breath, **‘That was the most amazing sex, I ever had!”**  Sam said as he kissed Tony’s forehead, **“Told you I was the best in bed!”**  Tony said as he looked up at Sam. Where would they go from here, will they still be buddies, or strangers or fuck buddies? Tony was too afraid to ask, he didn’t want to ruin this moment, soon sleep took over the both of them.

When Tony woke up the next day, his whole body was sore, but it felt like a dream yesterday, his side of the bed was empty, he was a bit disappointed but he knew that would happen, so he just sat up in his bed, feeling his tears starts to welled up, everyone always wanted him for something, either his money, his status, his looks or his brain, and now his body. As he tries to build a wall around him, his bedroom door opens, Sam came in with a tray, there was a mug of coffee, a glass of apple juice, a plate of French toast and scrambled eggs and bacons. **“Morning love!, I made breakfast for you, I thought you would be too sore to move, “**  Sam said as he smile at Tony, Tony suddenly felt relived, Sam was still here, **“Rhodey had went for a run, saying he needed to get the alcohol out from his system”** Sam continued as he place the tray in front of Tony, stealing a kiss from Tony, Tony just smile, he was happy. As Tony starts to dig in to his food, “So **about last night?”**  Sam started, **“What about last night Sammy? “Tony** asked without looking away from his food, he dreaded this kind of conversation, **“can I date you Tones? I know we just met but I feel really comfortable with you, I know you just broke up like barely 24 hrs, but I like you a lot, this could be a summer fling or whatever you want it to be, I’ve always heard stories about you form Rhodey and I really liked you for a while now, so can you give me a chance?”** Sam asked, more like pleading. Tony just stopped eating and he looked up at Sam, he was searching Sam’s eyes, wondering if this was a joke, but all he sees were sincerity in them. Tony pushed the tray away from him and close the distance between them and he just tilted his face, and place a soft kiss on Sam’s lips, **“let’s give this a try alright, we see where this goes okay, maybe a summer fling, maybe something more, I trust my heart in your hands Wilson.”**  Tony said as he places their forehead together. Sam just smile and pulled Tony into his warm embrace. It was a start of something new for both of them. Tony and Sam’s love life only lasted that summer, as soon as school started for them, Sam was in Colorado, Tony was in Massachusetts, Sam couldn’t afford flight tickets to see Tony, neither would he be willing to drive 30hrs to where Tony was, it was draining for them to keep the relationship going, so Tony was the one calling it quits but they stayed as friends, Sam still loved Tony with all his heart, Tony too, but they were better off as friends. 

  


So as Tony still lay in Sam’s laps, trying not to get sentimental, “ **I miss us, love, if I could turn back time, I will make us work,”** Tony said as he rubs tears from his eyes, he really loved Sam,  **“ how I wish we could Tones, how I wish, but I have yet to love myself, there still things I need to learn about myself, give me time, love.”** Sam replied Tony, looking at him fondly, Sam ruffled Tony’s hair and kissed his forehead,  **“Let’s go to bed alright love, and you can be the big spoon this time”**  Sam said as he pulled Tony up, dragging this human mess to his room, he lay Tony in his right arm, he wanted to cuddle him but well he was missing an arm, instead Tony just cuddle him, laying on his chest, breathing his scent, “ **I love you, Anthony Edward Stark, I really do** “ Sam said as he kissed Tony’s forehead,  **“ I love you more, Samuel Thomas Wilson “** Tony mumbled, slowly sleep caught up with them. It will get better soon, it will for both of them.

 

 


	5. Sam And Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tired of Tony talking about Steve constantly, he had to make things right, mission Bring Stony Together starts today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double chapter, so why not. please comment please

It has been months since Sam was staying at Stark Tower, he has been to his weekly physio session, also he has been spending most of his time in Tony’s lab, there were days Tony would whine about Steve or even Pepper, also were days Tony would do his work silently, Tony made tons of repaired to his new arm, from being able to change to Sam’s skin tone, to be able to feel a warmth of a cup of water, to be able to be flexible whenever Sam and Tony decided to play Mario kart together. So, Tony had to go for a meeting in Beijing then to London then to Korea, for around a week, Sam was bored, so he took a walk, more like a drive to downtown, he found himself walking into a museum, he knew Steve Rogers was working here, as an artist, but he didn’t to bump into the man himself. He kept searching for, A tall hunky blonde dude, Sam himself was tall and muscular, he had his thunder thighs, guys would envy. As he walked around the museum, he saw Steve’s arts, it was fascinating, one art caught his eye, it was something like in Tony’s office, but instead of it being colourful, it was in monochrome, a painting of Tony sleeping, and it was named “PEACE” , as he walked around more, there more arts about Tony, as if this whole gallery was for Tony, but mostly monochrome, and most paintings looks sad, even if Tony was smiling in the pictures. He thought Tony was the only one suffering, but Steve too was suffering,

As he walked back and stood in front of “PEACE”, he kept trying to read the art, like what was it interpreting, **“Peace;** **a state or period in which there is no war, or a war has ended. But for him, where everything seems like it didn’t matter, he just wanted to take a break from his crazy schedule and take a nap. To finally feel like a human being.”**  A blonde who stood next to Sam spoke, **“it’s a beautiful art, but why is it in black and white?”**  Sam replied as he looks at the stranger, **“it seems like the artist has loss his colours in life, he made the wrong choices, wrong move.”**  The blond man replied and shrugged his shoulder, **“it seems like this man he painted, was his inspiration for all his art, he might have loss his colours, but he never loses his feelings for this man right here. I guess love works differently.”**  Sam replied as he walked to the other artworks, the blond man followed him, **“ I loved a man before, he was the reason I was happy, truly happy during my younger years, but distance broke us apart, but now I have him back, hell, I am still in love with him, but we can never be together, it seems like his heart belongs somewhere, how I wish I could reach out and change that.”** Sam continued as he stopped in front of another art work, “WORK”, an art work of Tony tinkering with his bots, **“ you know sir, if you love someone, chase them, don’t let it go, even if someone tries to ruin your happiness, fight for it, everyone has their own story, so live yours. A soldier can take a break from fighting on the battlefield, he can go ahead and rest, eat, sleep, shower, even cry if have to, but once he’s ready, he has to get up and starts fighting again. Everyone has their own battles to fight, don’t let their insecurities to eat them up. Believe in God, he always has better plans for everyone.”** Sam said as he looked at the man, **“I’m Thomas by the way, nice to meet you, “** Sam said as he offered his hand, **“I’m Steve, nice to meet you too.”**  Steve said as he shook Sam’s hand. **“What you said just now, Thomas, really hit home, it seems you can read my art perfectly.”**  Steve continued as he smiles to Sam. Sam just chuckled, **“people use to say I have an eye for beautiful things.”** Sam replied, **“so any story behind these beautiful art works?”**  Sam tried asking, **“if you’re free, maybe we can talk over coffee? I’m new in this town, just got back from a freaky accident, thought of you know needing a friend to talk to”**  Sam said as he shook his left arm, showing his prosthetic, he didn’t bother to even change it to his skin tone, Steve was shocked to see the arm, **“ Sure thing, there’s like a Starbucks in front here, we could get a coffee, I’m off work anyways.”** Steve replied, as they walked side by side to Starbucks, and when they finally got in the queue to get their drinks, making small talks about the weather and all, they finally got a seat by the windows, so they could watch others walking around, and enjoy the cold autumn wind.

**“so, what brings you to New York, Thomas?”** Steve asked as he take a sip of his coffee, Steve coffee taste was the same as Tony’s, 2 packets of sugar, 2 packets of creamer, **“ just got back from air force duty, was discharged because I wasn’t good enough, cos my best friend died in the battlefield, was too depress to work, came back here to visit my old pal, got into a freaky accident while rushing to meet him, lost an arm, and here I am sitting in Starbucks with a handsome blonde.”**  Sam said as he sips his tea, **“how about you Steve, why is such a handsome artist, painting such depressing arts?”** Sam asked, **“I’m not that handsome okay, are my arts that depressing?”**  Steve asked, **“your arts literally screaming sadness right now!”** Sam chuckled, **“I just, I don’t know really, I’m not even sure if I was dumped or was, I am being used?”** Steve shrugged his shoulder, looking down at his coffee, **“care to share? “Sam** replied, **“okay, but don’t judge me okay, I may look menacing, but I’m a softie alright. “**  Steve replied as he took another sip of his coffee, **“ I liked this guy, let’s name him T, I met T at this club one night, and since then I think I might have a crush on T, so when I found out T was my mysterious buyer for my arts, I was ecstatic, I spend days texting him, talking to him, he actually asked me to sculpt him something, and I did, the week I spend with him was a blessing, I was happy constantly, I even drew him 2 new art pieces, as a surprise, as the night got later, we were both slightly tipsy, and one thing led to another, as were making out on the sofa, I think his girlfriend walked into us making out, and I felt bad, like he was using me to cheat on her, like was he even gay to start with?”** Steve said as he fidgets with his fingers, **“so let me assume this, you think your guy here is using you to cheat on his girlfriend? But you also not sure if your man over here is gay or not? Am I correct?”** Sam asked. **“yeah, I guess so, even Bucky, my best friend said that he was using me. So, I’m not even sure?”** Steve replied as he looked out of the windows, **“not gonna judge you here, but what makes you think he has a girlfriend? Like you said that whole week he been spending time with you, the whole day, and all, if he had a girlfriend, wouldn’t he like introduce you both to it? Or maybe talked about her, since I assuming that you guys would talk when you spend the week together? And if he was straight, why would he actually make out with you? Think about that Steve, even if he was bisexual, wouldn’t it be weird of him not talking about a party in his life?”**  Sam replied as he sips his tea, things were slowly making sense to Steve, **“also I assume this T guy here is a businessman, cos he could afford to buy your arts, but if you think about its Steve, why would he want to use you? He has everything, what would he get, for using you? For a man that has everything, why would he risk it to play around, businessman has reputations too, he would be afraid to fuck around, especially if you’re a renowned artist, he won’t risk his business just to fuck around, he could have get any guys off the streets to fuck with then throw away, but he rather spend the week with you and just you, to watch you do your art of him. If that ain’t loyalty, I don’t know what to say”** Sam replied as he looked at Steve. Sam was trying his best to proof a point over here. Steve just kept quiet and sip his coffee, Sam could hear the gears in Steve’s head grinding, **“Steve, I’m here to make friends, I’m here to listen, you can tell me if I said anything wrong, but if I hurt your feelings, I ‘m really sorry.”**  Sam said as he grabs Steve’s hands, Steve just looked at Sam’s hands and just smile at him, **“nah it’s okay actually, it’s like you’re proving a point right now, maybe I kept using my feelings to think, not my brain. I remember he told me once he was single, why would someone be in a relationship just flirts with me like that? Omg I feel so dumb, I have to talk to Tony, I feel so bad for ghosting him like that, I hope he’s okay”** Steve said as he looks at Sam. Steve was so worried, that he didn’t realise he blurted Tony’s name out, suddenly Steve’s phone light up, indicating a notification, Sam saw the background photo, it was a photo of Tony napping on the sofa. **“I’m sorry Thomas, I got to go, Bucky needs me to give him a lift to work, I’ll see you around?”**  Steve said as he downed his coffee in one go, **“and thank you for talking some sense into me!”**  Steve continued, as he grabs his name card from his wallet and left it next to Sam, “ **call me if you need a tour or something alright, see you!”**  Steve said as he ran out of the shop, to his car.

Sam has done his part for Steve, now it’s time to find Pepper. Sam knows where her apartment was, not that far from Sam’s anyways. As Sam stood outside her apartment, knocking the door, waiting for someone to open the door, Pepper open the door, and was shocked to see Sam standing by her door, “ **can I come in pep?”**  Sam asked as he smile at her, **“Sure thing, what brings you here Sam?”**  Pepper asked as she leads him to her living room, her house was a mess, Pepper always looked smart and neat but here, she was in loose shirt and sweatpants, with a messy bun. **“Just came to visit, you alright Pep, heard you suddenly resign from Stark Industries, “Sam** asked as he took a seat on her sofa, **“ouh, you heard, yeah I just have a lot to deal with right now. So, I decided to leave.”**  Pepper replied as she tried to clean up the mess, **“you still with brock huh?”**  Sam asked as he eyed the wedding photo by the tv, **“well a divorce in process, I should be happy, I wanted to be happy, Sam. But here I am, soon to be single mum, Eddie cheated on me with some skank, I was actually hoping Tony would take me back, but I guess he hates me for ruining his relationship with Steve.”** Pepper replied. **” But why Peps, why did you have to ruin it for Tony, he has gone through more than enough pain in his life, he lost a lot of people he loved, doesn’t he deserve a little bit of love?”** Sam asked as he looked at Pepper. **“don’t I deserve to be loved too? Don’t I deserve to be happy too? I wanted Tony to myself Sam! He’s mine, if I can’t have him, no one can”** Pepper exclaimed, “ **You had him Pep, you had him for 3 years, but you threw it away, for what? For Eddie. Tony still continued to pay for your education in MIT, he still hired you as an intern for his company, and he literally signed you on, even when you were still with Eddie, he gave you fucking happiness, but yet you threw it away like that, who was the one who paid for your fucking wedding? Who was the one that gave you a month holiday? Who the fuck paid for your honeymoon? Who the fuck that gave your husband a job? Who the fuck provided a nanny and childcare for your kid? Who the fuck did all of this for you Pepper!? “Sam** questioned, he raised his voice, he was pissed, he was done playing nice, **“FUCKING TONY STARK! The man who only wanted to love you and make you happy, he actually planned a future with you, but you fucked things up constantly, and now you’re telling me you deserve happiness? Then what does he deserve huh? All this pain you’re causing him. I hope you’re happy now Pepper!”**  Sam shouted, he was about to punch someone in the face, Pepper had tears in his eyes, **“Did I asked him to fall in love with me? Did I asked him to waste 3 years of his god damn life? Did I asked him to pay for my school? Did I even ask for all this to happen?”**  Pepper shout back, **“If you only come here to pissed me off even more, just get out of here Wilson!”**  Pepper stood up and points to the door, **“ I’m only here to tell you to stay away from Tony from now on, or I might get a restraining order for you, “**  Sam replied as he stood up and walked to the door, **“ One more thing, Karma does exist, and I’m glad I’m able to watch her slap you in the face! And there’s a place in hell reserved for you!”** Sam shouted before he slams the door shut.

Sam was pissed but he was glad he knew the full story, now it was time to set up his plans to get Steve and Tony back together, he knew he needed to plan out soon. He didn’t have to start work soon, he was still recovering, he had Natasha ad Clint to follow Steve around, and to report to him, his daily duties, so that’s how one random morning, Sam was running around Steve’s neighbourhood, and ‘accidentally’ bumped into the blonde, **“Thomas! Hey, didn’t know you stayed around here?”**  Steve said, as he saw Sam running pass him, **“Hey there Stevie, yeah I stayed a few blocks away, I just needed to keep my body in shape, starting back in the police force soon,”** Sam replied as he slows down his pace so he could jog next to Steve, **“so how’s everything with Mr Businessman? Everything settle?”**  Sam tried to ask, **“I’ve been sending text to him, and even tried to call, but it seems like I can’t get through, I even went to his place, but his butler said he wasn’t home, I’m not sure if he’s avoiding me or something?”** Steve replied, his tone was sad, **“Hey buddy, you told me he was a businessman, maybe he had to go overseas for meetings? And you know how expensive roaming is, maybe his butler couldn’t tell you shit because like that man needs privacy too, or maybe it’s confidential, and time zone is always tiring on the body, trust me, I know, I always tend to sleep more when get any time off, whenever I have to go overseas.”**  Sam reassured him, Tony did tell him that he received some calls and text from Steve but he was always too busy to reply or call back, and when he got the time, he just wanted to check on Sam, and then he would fall asleep while talking to Sam. Tony just told him that he would get back to Steve when he comes back over the weekend. So here Sam was running with Steve, when Sam suggested to Steve about a bar that was opening this month end, near 5th street, **“hey Steve, are you a good drinker? I heard some bar or club is opening up here soon, Demon Bar, I think. You know we should catch up and get some drinks over there, instead of bumping into each other on a run or even get coffee, sometimes we need to get alcohol in our system too!”**  Sam suggested as they took a break and grab a drink, **“Sure thing Thomas, I think Bucky would like it, he likes to drink for no reason, and the same bar we kept going seems too boring!”**  Steve replied after taking a huge gulped of his drink. **“Maybe I could let you meet Bucky soon, as I talked about you to him, if you don’t mind, and he seems interested you know, especially when I told him, you were from the Air Force, he has a thing for mans in uniform”**  Steve said as he looked at Sam, **“ did you tell him I was going into the Police Force, maybe I look better in my Police Uniform!”**  Sam chuckled, they both just laughed and walked back to Steve’s apartment building, after saying their goodbyes, he now had to convinced Tony to go to this Bar or club, this month end. He needed to make his man happy, even if it means that Tony was no longer gonna be his man. But he was determined, as long as Tony was happy, Sam was happy too.


	6. Tony And Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is finally back from his meetings, and he was exhausted, but someone came to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i had a Writer Block somehow

Ever since Tony got back from his dreaded meetings, Sam been pestering him to go some club or bar, and it annoys Tony, why would his sober best friend wanted to go to this new place that’s another side of town, and that point of time, his phone kept vibrating , **“STEVEIE”**  IS CALLING, his Steve has been calling him for the past week when he was at his meetings, but every time he wanted to call back, it was already late in New York, the time difference was killing him, he read every single text,

**STEVIE:**

**Tony, I’m sorry for being a dick for the past few months, I can barely function without you, I really miss you Tones.**

**STEVIE:**

**Please reply me Tones, I fucked up, I know I did.** (We both fucked up Steve,)

**STEVIE:**

**If you not gonna forgive me, I’m alright but please acknowledge me.  I really miss you Tones.** (I miss you more Stevie, I really do)

**STEVIE:**

**You must be busy huh Tones? It’s okay I understand, you’re a billionaire, working hard to earn money for your charities and stuff, I really miss you, by the way, I went to the park and I saw this couple, at it reminds me of you, how they were squabbling about what coffee they wanted to get. And it reminds me of you, not getting your coffee and pouting like a 5-year-old, I miss you babe. I would do anything to have you back.** (that’s kind of cute Stevie, it really is, to think some things reminds you of us, am not a 5-year-old alright!)

**STEVIE:**

**Woke up dreaming of you, I still have one of your MIT hoodies with me, sometimes when I missed you too much, I would wear it to sleep, so I could smell you, I miss you Tones, forgive me please.** (no wonder I couldn’t find one of my favourite hoodies, but it’s okay, I still have yours with me, I do sleep in them when I miss you too much.)

**STEVIE:**

**I met a guy name Thomas, and he talked so much sense into me, and I feel so fucking bad for what I did, I shouldn’t walk out like that, I should have talked to you babe, I should have listened, I should have stayed. It’s already too late.** (It’s never too late Steve, and who the hell is Thomas!)

**STEVIE:**

**Hey is this Tony? I’m Bucky, Steve’s best friend, it must be Tony since he puts your name with a huge heart, like what the fuck, this dude is 28 but uses emoji on someone’s name? he must be crazy for you, the last guy he was ever crazy was, played him for a good 2 years, and end up breaking him, pushed him to military and made himself torture his own fucking body. So I’m just saying, take his stupid ass back , he’s drunk and have been talking about how you have a great ass, how your looks fluffy when you just got out of bed, or how much you loved your coffee, and how you act like kid when you don’t get what you want, and how you have such unique scent on you , motor oil mixed with some Hugo Boss, and his wallpaper on his phone is  photo of you both, enjoying coffee or some shit, it looks cute, you look cute, just marry his stupid ass will you. I just the best for my best friend, my brother. So please, take him back, he has so much love for you that it hurts to see him so sad.** (hold up! Who is Bucky, and why does he have your phone Stevie? And YOU PUT OUR PHOTO, THE PHOTO OF US DRINKING COFFEE IN MY PENTHOUSE, THE ONE WHERE YOU SLEPT OVER BECAUSE YOU FORGOT THE TIME AND WORKED YOUR BUTT OFF! GOD STEVIE, I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!)

Tony wanted to reply every single one of it, but he didn’t, he would only reply it in his head then fall asleep, if Sam found out, he would kill Tony for it, Sam has been advising Tony to get up and be a man, chase for his happiness. But well he was a dumb egoistic fuck anyways. As Tony got to his room and just lay in his bed, he was really exhausted, as his eyes about to close, **“Mr Stark, you have a guest, do you want me to bring him in?”**  Jarvis asked as he stood by Tony’s room, **“Yeah sure, living room in 5 mins, “Tony** replied tiredly, he got up and drag himself to the bathroom to wash his face, and changed into something comfortable, he just grabs the nearest sweatshirt and shorts in his closet, and just walked out his room. His eyes were really tired, so his vision was a bit blurry, so he didn’t see who his guest was, **“Tony,”** came the voice, Tony recognized the voice, it was Steve, his Stevie. Tony stood there for a good minute, rubbing his eyes, he couldn’t lie, he miss this view, but he really thought he was dreaming, Steve was standing in his living room, next thing he knew, everything when blank and he felt strong arms under him, his body was really exhausted after not resting fully from all those meetings, he felt himself being carried away, his body was shouting for sleep, yet his mind was screaming for Steve, he felt something soft under him, as he opens his eyes, he saw Steve tucking him in, **“ am I dead? Are you an angel that was sent from above to pick me up?”** Tony said as he looked up to Steve, Steve just chuckled, Tony never changed at all, was always the flirtatious one, **“ You must be tired, it must have been a bad timing to just pop up like that, I did tell Jarvis if you came back, to call me, I’m sorry it was so sudden, you should sleep.”** Steve replied as he continues to tuck Tony in bed, then Steve walked away, Tony suddenly grabs his arm, **“Stay, please, “Tony** begged, **“Please stay Steve, I seem to sleep better with your scent around me, so please, just for tonight, I’m really sleepy.”** Tony continued, he begged with his eyes, pouted too, **“Sure,”** Steve replied as he looked at Tony, he smile his soft smile, **“ But let me shower first, I was from my workshop doing some art things, I think I stink,”** Steve said as he pats Tony’s arm, but Tony won’t let his arm go, **“No! bed now! I wanna smell you!”** Tony demanded, as he pulls Steve into his bed, bad move, cos end up Steve was on top of him and Steve was pretty heavy to start with. Steve prop himself up with one elbow, and his face lingers around Tony’s , they made eye contact and Tony just smiled, he looks at Steve’s lips then he looked at his blue eyes, those eyes made him feel like home, **“Tony, “** Steve whispered, **“Shut up, and don’t kill the moment, “** Tony replied, as he slowly tilt his head upward, and brush his lips against Steve’s , he was straining his neck, and it hurts already, just as he was about to let go and lay his head back, Steve pushed his lips forward, deepening his kiss, one arm still balancing himself on the bed, above Tony, another hands cupping Tony’s face, kissing him deeper, Tony’s hands were already busy with in Steve’s hair, while another hand pulling Steve’s shirt off, as their kiss deepen, both shirts abandon, Tony was straddling Steve, as they separated to breathe, you could see both lust in their eyes, **“ I could go all night Stevie,”** Tony said as he looks deep into Steve’s eyes , slightly panting, **“Didn’t know you were a top huh Tones”** Steve asked breathlessly, **“there’s so many things you never know about me love,”** Tony replied with a smirk, Steve just sat up, pushing Tony off him, he looks deep in Tony’s eyes, he held Tony’s hand in his, and kissed it tenderly. **“Tones, you sure you want to do this? Isn’t it like too sudden?”**  Steve asked, Steve was serious about this, he wants to know if this gonna work out, or was this just one of those nights where he sleeps with one then forgets them tomorrow. **“Love, I was already sure about this, the night I first met you, my gut feelings were true when it comes to you. My heart broke when you walked off that night, and I never imagined seeing you again, to be here with you.”**  Tony said, as he kissed Steve’s knuckle. Then he proceeds to kiss Steve’s forehead, leaving tender kisses around Steve’s whole face. **“I want this to happen, I want us to happen. I want to give us another chance.”** Tony said as he cupped Steve face, before kissing his lips softly. Steve just smile into the kiss, **“Sure thing,”** Steve replied, **“Hi, I’m Steve, and you are?”** Steve said with a smirk, **“Ouh we doing this now huh? I’m Tony by the way, but you can call me yours tonight”** Tony replied with a wink. Tony suddenly started to yawn, his body was screaming for sleep, Steve took the signal and pulled Tony into a hug, and lay in bed, before Tony cold protest, his eyes starts to close, **“We continued tomorrow alright love, now bed time, “Steve** said, as he kissed Tony’s forehead, next thing he heard, Tony soft snoring. Soon sleep came for Steve.

Tony stirred in his sleep, it was a good sleep, he must have a good 10 hr sleep, and his body was thankful for it. As Tony sat up and rub his eyes, his side of the bed was empty, it must been a dream, he must be that tired that he dream that Steve was there and they made out in this bed, but his scent lingers in that room, his pillows smell like Steve, he sat there for 5 mins , zoning out, trying to recall if it was real or just a dream. Then his bedroom door opened, Steve walked in with a tray of food, and coffee, **“hey there Stranger! You finally awake huh? Ready for breakfast?”** Steve asked as he lays the tray of food in front of Tony, he smiles so brightly that it was blinding. Tony just grabbed the coffee on the tray and sip it, it was perfect after all. Tony smiled into his coffee, he looked up at Steve, **“Did we get married or something? Cos this seems perfect right now.”**  Tony said, Steve just chuckled, **“how I wish Tones, how I wish. Let’s date first before we even talked about marriage okay.”**  Steve replied as he took a sip of his tea, **“Sure thing Love, let’s date now, marry soon.”** Tony replied, smiling so brightly. Maybe just maybe this was the happiness Sam mentioned. Since he found his own happiness, what about Sam? Maybe he should ask Rhodey to come and visit over the weekend, and they could go grab a drink over that stupid Club Sam kept talking about.


	7. Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Stony spending their time together, where Ton learns about Steve's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stony chapter, before the whole gang has a meet up.

****

It has been 2 weeks since Stony started dating, Tony would make surprise visits at the museum where Steve was working at, or Steve would make coffee trips to Tony’s office, they would spend their lunch time together, there were days Steve would made sandwiches for them, or Tony would order pizzas or Chinese take outs. Normally after lunch, Tony would take a nap in Steve’s arms or lap, then he would get back to what he was doing, Tony love to go over to Steve’s place for dinner, and he liked how Steve always cooked great Italian food. It was the weekend that Rhodey was coming over, and he had planned for his 3 musketeers to meet, he seems to have made up with everyone, even with Pepper, he actually met Pepper that morning.

**“Peps?”** Tony asked as he walked into his office, to see the red-haired lady sitting on his couch. **“hey there tones, “** Pepper replied, as she got up and walked over to Tony, Tony just took a sit in his chair, while he shows Pepper to sit in the one opposite of him, **“what’s wrong peps? What brings you here?”**  Tony asked, as he pretends to work on his Stark Pad, **“I’m here, to apologize. I know for all the shit I’ve done to you, years back, and yet you still had my back. I broke you in places that I never knew could be broken, I cheated on you countless times, and yet you still trust me. I don’t deserve this shit, I’m really sorry, Sam had talked so much sense into me, making me realise, I was the shitty one, when you only meant to love me dearly, I fucked up. Honestly, I did. But I’m here, asking a second chance, hell, many more chances to work in Stark Industry, I have a child to raise, the divorce process is over, and I got my child and I just need a job to raise her well, I don’t want to risk the fact that Eddie could take her away just like that, so please Tony, I would work any position right now, I need to secure my job. Please Tony.”** Pepper begged, as she wipes her tears away, she was really broken, Tony just looked at her, putting his Stark Pad down, **“ whatever shit you’ve done to me, really did broke me, but I can’t blame you, I deserve that, I stupid, I was naïve, I was young, I believed that first love was everything, but it’s okay, I’ve found someone now to love me for who I am, the ugly scars on my body, the crazy ones in my mind, I’m okay now, for a job, I think I know what’s the perfect job for you, legal affairs, since you can manipulate others easily and also your paper work skills are better than those I’m hiring. You can start as long as you’re ready, I’m not gonna hate you, and I can’t hate you, for the fact that I loved you senseless for 3 years. “** Tony replied, as he looked at her, **“Just get yourself ready alright, I’ll inform HR of your position and prepare them when you’re ready to start alright, now please leave, Steve is coming to have lunch with me, I don’t him to see you right now. “** Tony said as he got up from his chair, and showed Pepper out of his office, he didn’t need them to meet each other, he didn’t want to risk losing Steve again.  **“Thank you, Tony, I owe you so much!”**  Pepper said as he hugs Tony before leaving his office, Tony just smiled at her and closed his office door, and he went back to his sit and did all his business calls. After a few hours, he packed his things and just walked out of his office, he decided to go to Steve’s instead, his appetite was already ruined when he saw Pepper.

**“Stevie!”** Tony shouted, as he walked into Steve’s apartment, since Steve gave him the keys to his apartment. **“In the kitchen, Love”** Steve replied, as he continued to stir whatever he was cooking, Tony drop his things at the door, and walked into the kitchen, what a view, Steve was in his T shirt and sweatpants, those sweats were really making his ass looked great, Tony just hugged Steve from the back, Steve was big and bulky while Tony had a way smaller frame, Tony just popped his head, under Steve’s armpits, **“ What are you making, love?”**  Tony asked as he sniffed the food, it smells so good, **“Decided to make some carbonara, how’s your day, love?”** Steve ask, as he kisses Tony’s forehead. **“Same bullshit babe, is it done yet?  I’m starving!”**  Tony whined, as he stays there for a while, **“Almost done, help me set the table alright. Will be done in 5 mins, and there’s coffee in the pot, help yourself to it okay.”**  Steve replied as he pats Tony’s arms, Tony just grabs the plates and set the table, going over the coffee machine and grabbing his favourite mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He continues to sip his drink, while Steve finish up plating their food, Steve grabs two bottle of beer from his fridge, and they both seated at the dining table. Steve’s apartment was small but yet spacious, with two bedrooms, a simple living room, and a small balcony. But yet it was filled with love, Tony loved to spend his time over at Steve’s apartment, it made him feel like home, he likes to cuddle with Steve on his couch, while watching TV together or when Steve decided to sketch something for work, or they would be sitting in Steve’s art room, watching Steve work.

**“So, this weekend, my friends are coming over, so I might be busy, unless you want to meet them?’**  Tony said as he sips his beer, **“I’m not sure if I’m ready for it? I think they hate me for breaking you last time.”**  Steve replied, as he shrugged his shoulders while eating his food, **“maybe you could meet them next time, but trust me Rhodey is nice except for Sam, he’s a little protective of me though, but he’s really nice and sweet most of the time.”**  Tony replies as he digs in his food, **“ Sounds like Bucky, he’s too overprotective of me 24/7 , after my ma passed away when I was 16, Bucky has been the one taking care of me, after a horrible break up, he drags me to the army with him, and since then we were inseparable, I just hope he could find someone to just take care of his stupid ass, he shouldn’t rely on me anymore.”** Steve replied him. Tony just gave him a small smile, **“You did talk about your ex before, but I never knew what happen to him, but you knew about me and pepper right?”**  Tony tried asking, as he looked at Steve, Steve just cleared his throat, and looked at Tony’s eyes, he put his forks down and just looked down at his plate. **“if it’s too much to talked about, how bout next time alright.”**  Tony replied, as he stretched his hand out to hold Steve’s. he didn’t want to break his Steve, he didn’t have to know at all. **“Nah it’s okay babe, you should know after all, I knew your past, you deserve to know mine anyways. So here goes, after ma died, I was depressing in school, I just forced myself to go to classes, my grades were dropping, sometimes I even skipped school. Education wasn’t that important after ma gone. Then I met Brock, he was in one of the rebels in high school. I thought he really liked me, but he used me, a lot, he made me do his school works, while he was busy flirting with others, I knew I was gay but I wasn’t out then, so our make out session was always at my apartment, and he rarely had dates cos I was scared to be out the closet, so that gave Brock to cheat around and flirt around, and we didn’t make it official, only after like a year, I decided to be out of the closet, and when Brock found out I was out, he beat the shit out of me, too many times. I was in the emergency too many times, it was once every 2 months, then it became a weekly session, either broke an arm, or twisted an ankle or even broke a nose, I was small last time, he wasn’t proud of dating me, and it broke me, but I still loved him, then he went to college but he didn’t break up with me, so he was sleeping around, while I was finishing my last year in high school, as I was finishing my last papers, I decided to go over his place, wanting to celebrate it, but I walked into his apartment, seeing him sleeping with some other girl, and it really pushed me to the edge, as I drop his things, and just stomped out of the house, he pulled me back and threaten to kill me if I ever broke up with him, and I did, I told him it’s over, and he beat the shit out of e, broke a couple of my ribs, and my arm too. I dragged myself to the emergency and next thing I know, Bucky was there within hours, his knuckles were bleeding and his was panting, I found out, Bucky beat the shit out of Brock. And as I was recovering, I stayed with Bucky, he had his own apartment, he was kicked out of his apartment cos he was gay and shit, and after recovering, Bucky asked me to join the army together, so I could learn to fight for myself, and that where we were, in the army. But a few years, I had enough of the killings, and I decided to come back here.”**  Steve said, as he had tears in his eyes. Tony just got up from his seat and he hugged Steve close to him, what kind of evil guy do this to him, his Steve. He then dragged Steve to the couch, and they just cuddle up together, they spend their evening just like that, being in each other arms, the silence was perfect, they end up falling asleep on the couch. Everything could wait, Stony was just perfect right now.


End file.
